This invention is related to vehicle transmissions. More specifically, this invention relates to a split-power transmission with automatic mode shifts.
There are a number of vehicles that desire to have “automatic” transmission for ease of driving and for increased utility. These include various construction vehicles, tractors, utility vehicles, recreational vehicles and automobiles. These vehicles have common requirements for low cost, high efficiency, good control ability and continuous ratio change throughout the entire speed range. Some of these vehicles have a requirement for low noise. Many vehicles have a small battery that is only used for starting and emergency use.
Split-power transmissions are characterized by a continuously variable transmission power path in parallel with a fixed mechanical power path, arranged in a manner to decrease the average power flow through the variable portion and thereby increase operating efficiency. Typically, the mechanical power path includes a planetary gear set which acts to sum the power flow at either the input or output end of the transmission.
Multi mode split-power transmissions are usually accomplished by reusing the variable power units and clutching to a different mechanical component. Usually the modes are arranged so that there is no ratio change during the mode change in order to have continuous speed or torque delivery. This is accomplished by making the mode shifts at a near synchronous speed conditioned for the incoming clutch.
Variable power units within a multi mode split-power transmission are normally operated up to near to their full speed range including both forward and reverse directions. For a pair of variable power units, the unit that decreases speed relative to the other unit, absorbs power (a generator or pump) and the unit that increases speed relative to the other delivers power (a motor). When one of the units changes direction of rotation, the direction of power flow also changes. This does not necessarily result in any interruption of power in the transmission or any speed shift in the variable power units as the direction of torque may not change.
When changing modes the variable power units could reverse the direction of power flow if the direction of torque changes. This may be observed by the variable power units reversing the relative rate of speed change; i.e., if one unit was increasing speed (relative to the other) before mode change as output speed increased and decreasing relative speed after mode change, the direction of torque has to change in order to delivery power. The same is true if one unit was decreasing speed relative to the other and then increased after mode change. A power unit torque reversal normally happens during a mode change for a split-power transmission as the mechanical elements that are changed with clutches remain in the same functional relationship, i.e., the variable power units remain in an input summer or an output summer relationship. A torque direction change in the variable power units may require a stepped shift in speed differential between them in order to account for a reversal and slip in a closed circuit system.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a split-power transmission within a vehicle that provides automatic mode shifts.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a light weight and compact split-power transmission for a vehicle.
These and other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.